The New Prosecutor
by BladeXFire
Summary: A new prosecutor enters the law world and it isn't as easy as he thought it would be, having to deal with everything from being shot to being held hostage, and someone is making big plans to ruin the best attorney's, prosecutors or defense, even ones that aren't one anymore. Now he has to follow the bread crumbs with the Wright Anything Agency and ex-rock star Klavier Gavin
1. Chapter 1

The elavator dinged as I stepped out of it. I was looking for my office number, 1203. Walking to it, I put my briefcase down and fished for the keys in my pocket. Unlocking the brown hickory door, a wave of excitement went through me as it would finally be done decorated.

Opening it, I smelt the lavender scented room and shut the door gently, I started to put up daggers behind my desk when a knock pulled my attention from it. Opening it, I was expecting it to be the chief, but it was the one and only... Person I didn't know. "Hello, I'm Mike." I held out my hand. He took it like we just closed a deal.

"I'm the feared Rookie Humiliator! I just came by and decided to offer to take you under my wing! I am one of the best prosecutors around here! Just come to the office number 1003." _Wait, isn't that where the prosecutors who need help with cases?_

"Alright, I'll think about it Mr. Payne. Have a nice day." I started to close the door when his hand stopped the door. "I said I'll think about it." I opened the door to the famous prosecutor, and ex-rockstar.

"Ack! Do I act like Herr Payne and not know it?" He put his hand over his heart, exagerating.

"I'm sorry Klaiver, come in." We knew each other because I got all his Vinyls signed by his band. "How's it been the past year?"

"Very nice. How about yours?" He was looking at the music things in my room.

"Hectic, but good." I shut the door behind him. "Feel free to look at the CD's and Vinyls I have here. Trust me, I have so much more at home than I do here."

"Thanks." Was all he said, and he started to look at the few hundred things I had in the shelf. I walked back and started to put my weapons on the wall. It was a pleasant silence as we did our own things. When I was finished he was looking at 'Queen: Live Magic' signed by the whole band. "Are you by chance selling Herr Mike?"

"Well," I had to think about it too, how my step mother loved to share her passion for music, and this would be sharing my passion too. "Share the love right? How much you thinking?"

"How about $30?"

"$60" I countered.

"$35."

"$65."

"$40". He was entering the price range I want.

"$45, and to make the deal sweet, I'll even throw in an open copy to listen too." I pushed the eject button on my laptop and put the spare CD away.

"Alright, sounds fair." _It would be fair if I put it over $110. H_e pulled out the money from his wallet, and I handed him the CD. "Thank you Herr Mike, I wish I could have gone to one of these concerts."

"Same here." A call interrupted us, looking at the phone it read 'Chief Edgeworth.' "Sorry, it's Edgeworth." I answered the phone. "Hello Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Hello Mike, I was wondering if you would want a case" His voice was cold and emotionless over the phone, and even in person.

"Yeah, I would love one." I smiled and looked towards Klavier. "I'll be there within four minutes." I hung up and looked around for my briefcase. "Would you happen to know where my briefcase went?"

"Ja, I saw it on the outside of the door." He put his new CD carefully in one of his blazer pockets.

"Thanks." We walked out the door, and there was my case sitting near the door edge. "See ya Klavier."

"Bye Herr Mike."

It didn't take long for me to walk to his office since it was just up one floor. His door was open, and he was standing in the window in his usual wine red suit drinking a cup of tea. "Mr. Edgeworth, do you have the case report?"

"Yes Mr. Ha- I mean Mike. It's on the table." He turned around.

"Thanks for not calling me by my last name Mr. Edgeworth."

"I can understand why you may not like being called by your last name, but I would suggest you change it."

"I will." I walked to the desk and read the case file.

"Mike."

"Yes Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I'm going to be observing this case. It seems that it has to do with a string of kidnapping, and I believe this maybe the key to this mess." His eyes betrayed him for one split second.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." It might not be the best idea to pursue the other meaning of this case. I read the case file real quick and jotted some notes on my note pad.

Victim: Aaron Davis.

Death: Bleed out from neck being chopped half way through.

Weapon: Butcher Knife.

Location and time of death. Joke's Burgers 3:15-3:30 P.M

Suspect: Maya Fey.

Summary: Maya came to town and visited the Wright Anything Agency and left around 2:00 P.M. While she was going back the Kurain Village she stopped to get a burger. She went to the bathroom and was found in there passed out and holding the murder weapon. Only has her fingerprints on it.

It was a typical murder case it seemed like. Just someone wanting to kill someone out of spite, and the Aaron was the unlucky soul she was after. There was a photograph that showed his neck hovering over the sink.

"Just know, she isn't guilty. One of the best attorney's in town will defend her with all his might, and so would I." It felt abnormal for him to be saying this. She must mean something to him. "I would recommend the Detention Center first, that's where you'll get the finer details." I nodded and left his office. I knew who he was talking about, and I wasn't sure if I could tango with him till we bumped into the truth.

Detention Center.

January 3rd, 2031 4:32 PM

I got out of the truck while looking at the prison. The Detention Center was off to the right, and then there were the jail blocks. A familiar scruffy looking detective walked out the building with a look of worry struck on his face. I knew this klutz, but he always was useful, even if it had more holes than a piece of Swiss cheese.

"Detective, come here for a moment." He walked towards me at a faster pace than usual.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, sir." He said standing up straight. _Wait, he never did this, did he?_

"Why are you looking so worried?"

"There was a kidnapping connected to the Maya Fey case."

"What!?" _Why wasn't this in the case report? _"Who was kidnapped?"

"Phoenix Wright sir, Maya's Attorney." He was heaving heavily in anger.

"Have you found a suspect?"

"Yes, sir. But Apollo has taken the case up. So that must mean he's truly innocent." Gumshoe was right, the whole Wright office had a knack for picking the innocent, most of the time.

"I want him to be found and returned safely, you hear me detective?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, get on it detective. I have faith in you." Gumshoe has changed, but in a good way. He ran off to do what he needed to. I sighed and walked into the prison. "Hello, Maya Fey. I'm the prosecuting Attorney on her case."

"First one on the left." He said broadly as the lock buzzed. "It's unlocked."

"Thanks." I walked through to the first one. Opening the door there was three people in the room. Maya, the suspect. The ginger girl, I knew who she was, the attorney... Athena. Then the one in robes with pink, was some chick. "Hello, I'm not intruding am I?"

"No, we were just leaving." Athena turned around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mike, the prosecutor for this case." I knew that she could tell I was nervous. "Second day on the job."

"Really? Good luck!" We shook hands.

"Thank you." I smiled. They were about to leave the room before I yelled "Hold it!" _So worth it._

"I thought that was for defense attorneys." She looked back with a smirk.

"You work for Wright right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just watch your back, I got a feeling you're in danger, both of you, and anyone else that works for Wright." I knew I just killed the cheery mood.

"You're still nervous. It hasn't increased, but you're fearful, why?"

"That'll have to wait till tomorrow." I waved them off. "It's classified." She grunted but didn't press on. "See ya."

"Bye." They both said, the one in the robes bowed politely.

"Spirit Medium?"

"Yep!" She said making the mood less, serious. She left without another word.

"Hello Maya. You know me, I know enough to know it wasn't you, so what did you see?" I pulled out my notepad and pen.

"Well, when I was leaving Nick got a really big case and had to go quickly so we couldn't have burgers together. When I ate I had to go to the bathroom, but some guy followed me into the bathroom, it was creepy, I was suddenly knocked out. When I woke up there was police surrounding me, and he was dead."

"First of all, he is a she."

"What do you mean?" She had a confused look on her face.

"They had a sex change. Couldn't tell either?" It wasn't easy to tell. "Second, do you know anything about Wrights case?

"No, he didn't tell me much."

"I feel like it's connected to this case, and Apollo's case."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just something." I wondered what to ask. "Do you know anyone that would want to frame you?"

"No, I don't think so." She said shrugging.

"Well, do you know anyone that would want to harm Phoenix?" This seemed like a hopeless question.

"Well, I don't. You'll want to ask Apollo that. I think he may know about that." She said.

"But do you know anyone?"

"Well, maybe Matt Engrade, that's who I can think of." She looked down.

"Alright, I'll look into it, thank you." I got up and left the prison.

I started to drive to Joke's burgers when I called Edgeworth.

"Edgeworth?"

"Yes Mr.-Mike?"

"There's been a kidnapping that seems to be connecting to three cases."

"What? Why wasn't I informed of it?"

"I just found out too, but it's been Wright who's been kidnapped."

"Ngho."

"Do you know anyone that would kidnap him?"

"Yes, there are plenty, but I got two people to start."

"Who?"

"Lawyers makes enemies everywhere, so it could be anyone. It's hard to point out someone with how many he's made."

"Alright, I'll get some evidence."

"I want him back safely." The line went dead. I hung up and drove to Jokes.

A/N Hello peoples! BladeXFire is back at the moment! Is anyone reading this? Probably like, two people. But I am back and my writings aren't as bad and rushed. It's nice improving you know? But how long has it been since I've updated? About half a year with a new chapter. But this will be put up as long as my school don't ban this site, which would suck. But I will update once a week.


	2. Burgers and Trucy

Joke's burgers

January 3rd, 5:00

I arrived at the burger place, cops were everywhere. I sighed and parked. They all moved out of the way for me. "Sir, we have the autopsy here." He handed me the file.

"Thanks." _Let me check my case organizer. The best thing since sliced bread._

_Case organizer_

_Prosecutor badge: Proof I'm a prosecutor. It's still shiny._

_Autopsy Report: Victim was killed 3:15-3:30. Died due to blood loss from jugular. Had another cut from a knife accident. Had bruises showing hit by a blunt object, had internal bleeding as a result. Cannot tell which was first._

_Butcher Knife: Hasn't been found to my knowledge. Used to kill the victim._

Alright, it was a little bit overkill. I walked into the place. Walking into the bathroom I noticed a small blood trail leading there. I put on some gloves real quick before getting close to it. "You. Is this her blood?" I pointed at the forensics guy.

"Yes, sir. It was from a cut on the wrist." He said. Looking around, there was blood dried blood on the counter, in the sink, and on the mirror. I turned off the lights and flashed light on her from a flashlight, something in her pocket shinned it back. I grabbed it with the cop trying to find his way to the light switch.

I turned the light back on and looked at the knife. It was a bloody knife, the blood seemed more recent than the blood leading here. "Have this checked." I put it in a baggie. He took it and ran out of the room.

There was more blood leading from one of the stalls. Walking to it, there was a cop in there treating a nose bleed. "This your blood on the ground?"

"Yeah. Why?" I crossed my arms and tapped my feet. He seemed to catch on quick and started to freak out. "Oh my god! I'm sorry."

"Be more careful next time." I hated the fact he left his blood on the crime scene. "Hope you don't get called in for questioning." I walked away. I took two shots of the crime scene with a small digital camera and added them to the court record. There wasn't anything on them of interest so I put the now contaminated gloves in a special container in my pocket.

I walked out and there was a guy with the 'Hello, I'm Joe, the manager." tag on his shirt. "Joe, come here for a moment please." He walked over to me. "So I'm Mike, and I'm the prosecutor, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said.

"Do you know about the suspect? Maya Fey?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "She is the best customer I've ever had. She used to be frequent, but she became mater of the Kurian technique or something like that. She used to come with the big shot attorney... Oh what was his name? Mick? Dick?"

"Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" I said casually. "She calls him Nick though."

"Yes Phoenix, he was with her always! I thought they were a thing but something must have happened." _I really didn't care about either of there love life you know._

"How about the victim?"

"No, this was the first time I've ever seen him. He was acting all weird when he came, then when she went to the bathroom he follow soon after. I was going to do something but I was blinded."

"Blinded?" I asked jotting his statement down.

"Yeah, something loud popped and I couldn't see for about ten minutes." He said. "Next thing I knew was he was dead and she was near him, I called the cops and they arrested her. Now my restaurant is shut down!" I wrote it down and added it as evidence.

"It might get more business after this, so that's something you have to look forward to." _Then again this could cause a major backlash on it too. _"Do you know who did it?"

"No Idea."

"Alright, thanks. Are you comfortable testifying?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll need your phone number."

"Alright, it's XXX-XXX-XXXX" He said as I wrote it down.

"Alright, thank you Joe."

"No problem, come back when we're open ya hear?"

"Yeah, I'll try." I waved and left, Athena and that one chick passed by me as I left. "Hey."

"Hello." The smaller one said bowing,

"Hey." Athena said.

"You two have a second?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I have big news for you, I didn't want to say it in front of Maya, because I didn't want to worry her. But Phoenix has been kidnapped."

"What?!" They both yelled.

"Who?" Asked the robed one.

"I don't know. What's your name?"

"Pearly." She said, near tears. I could tell it hit her hard. I walked next her and got at eye level. I thought about what to say for a second.

"I will find Phoenix, Pearly. This badge," I pulled out the prosecutor badge. "Means that I'll fight for the truth, ugly or not. I will risk my life to find anything to help. This, this just makes it official for what I stand for. If I have to, I will give it up, give up everything I've gotten so far to find the truth. You don't always need a badge to yell and point a finger." I hugged her. "I will give up being a prosecutor to save anyone, horrible person or not. I promise my soul on that." I rubbed the back of her head as I consoled her. It was quiet for the few moments we sat there, hugging.

"Thank you." She said. "I feel better."

"It's a horrible experience losing someone very close to you. I know that, so if you ever need help with anything, just contact me right away, same with you Athena." I pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean Pearly up. "Alright, you're looking ready to take on anything."

She smiled sweetly. "I... I think I can take on anything." She smacked clasped her hands together, "I'm Pearly Fey, and I'm Fine!"

"You've started on that too?" Athena asked looking a little annoyed, though there was a slight snicker in her voice. "It seems like everyone does it since they heard Apollo say it."

"Well, it's a catch phrase and its fine!" I said laughing a little. "Sorry, just couldn't resist it." She smacked her hands together.

"It's a thing now, and it's fine!" She smirked.

"There's the spirit I've heard you had." I thought for a second. "So, I got to go some goose chasing to do. See ya!"

"Bye." Athena said. "Good Luck."

"Bye Mr. Mike." Pearly bowed again. I left the joint to go find out who took Phoenix. I just hoped I could find his daughter before something bad happened to her.

_Wright Anything Agency_

_January 3__rd__ 6:00 P.M_

I knocked at the wooden door, someone called out "Hold on!" It sounded like a girl. The door opened and the town's favorite magic girl stood there. "Hello."

"Hello, Trucy Wright, right?" I asked.

"The one and only! Do you need help?" She was very bright, and I was feeling horrible about how easily I was going to ruin it.

"Yes, can I come in for a few minutes, I need to talk to anyone about your dad."

"I can help." She said inviting me in. "I pulled a fresh batch of cookies from my panties, want one?"

"Magic panties, right?" That always caught people of guard when she says 'magic panties' it still catches me of guard, and I've seen her show a few times before.

"Yep! You seem to know what I mean. Have you gone to my shows?"

"Yeah, I've been to a few. They're quite amazing, just the magic panties always catches me off guard." Panties, I wonder why she chose panties not a hat. Probably because she's so good at it she wants to show it's not in the bottom of anything.

"Always catches everyone off guard." She chuckled a little bit, giving me one of the cookies. It was the best cookies you could ever try, the chocolate was still hot making it even better.

"Bakery should be your back up job." I said. "These are the best cookies."

"Really? No one ever tries them." She smirked. "It's rude to eat with your mouthful."

"I know. Sorry." I said, taking another bite of the cookie

"So, what did you want to know about daddy?"

"Well, who are his enemies?" That will be the biggest question of Phoenix's kidnapping, then it'll turn into who did it?

"Well, there are many. There is a few really. There is-"

I cut her off before I got a list I couldn't remember. "Okay, his biggest one."

"That would be Kristoph Gavin." She said. "But it could also be Matt Engrade, or -"

"Kristoph Gavin, didn't he cause the dark age of the law?" I asked before she tried staring her list again.

"Yes, he they seemed to be very close when he daddy was working as a poker player, but I don't think they're still in contact." She looked deep in thought. "What's this about?"

"Well, he's been kidnapped." I said bluntly. "So I'm trying to find who murdered Aaron and kidnapped Phoenix."

"What?" she said surprised. "How can I help?"

"Well, why would Kristoph want to ruin Phoenix?" I felt like she would know the most about his past. I took the last bite of the cookie.

"He was responsible for murdering my biological daddy and want daddy to be thrown off his trail, so he framed daddy as a forger." she said with such intensity. "Then daddy proved he didn't forge the diary, and got him 3 life sentences with no bail.

"That's quite a while, guess they didn't feel merciful." I was writing everything down. "How about Matt? Why would he want to harm you guys?"

"Well, he tried blackmailing daddy to get him a not guilty verdict and if he didn't Maya would have been killed, but daddy proved that Matt was responsible and was planning to blackmail Shelly with the video tape of Shelly killing a man."

"That sounds interesting. So-"

She cut me off. "Dahlia Hawthorne might have been behind this somehow. She hated Daddy and had her twin sister date him, and they only met twice, and both times was to kill someone. Even when she was killed, Dahlia tries ruining daddy's life and Maya's, but daddy wasn't harmed much."

"Wait, who could have spirit channeled her then? I don't think Pearly or Maya would have channeled a dangerous spirit. But then again, you never know in Japanifornia."

"I dunno, but-" The door opening caught our attention as Apollo ran in.

"TRUCY!" He yelled.

"No need to yell. She's alright." I said.

"Trucy, are you okay?" He ran over glaring holes in my head.

"Yeah!" She said like she never learned that her dad was kidnapped. "Just talking to..." She looked at me.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mike, the prosecutor on the murder case with Maya Fey." I reached out my hand. "Nice to meet two of the big three."

"The big three?" Apollo had a confused look on his face.

"The three biggest Lawyers in town." I put my hands in my pocket. "I just need to find where Phoenix is before I can meet him."

"So you know?" He asked like I was some criminal.

"Yeah, our cases are connected you know. I came here to find someone to help me find out who is responsible for the kidnapping. In luck, Trucy was here, and she didn't mind helping." I was starting to feel nervous under his glare. "I wasn't going to try anything funny."

"Sorry, I don't want to lose anyone." He said sighing.

"That's one downfall of being a lawyer. You fight for someone's fate. If you lose, they lose too and go to jail, but someone will win from it. If you win, they win too, but someone else will fail from it."

"I know." He said. "It's not the easiest job."

"Not at all." I said. "Say, could you were Kristoph apprentice once right?"

"Yeah." He said looking at me.

"Mind telling me about him? He is one of the people I suspect."

"I can tell you yeah." He said. "So, what do you want to know?"

A/N that will have to wait till next chapter since I don't want this to be over 2.5K story words, so just 327 words left. (Author's Note and the Bottom Case organizer don't count.) Send in case ideas and I will use them and give you credit! Anyway review, tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, how I can improve, and how it feels. If you like it enough, follow or favorite. 'Till next time!

Evidence:

Prosecutor badge: Proof I'm a prosecutor. It's still shiny.

Autopsy Report: Victim was killed 3:15-3:30. Died due to blood loss from jugular. Had another cut from a knife accident. Had bruises showing hit by a blunt object, had internal bleeding as a result. Cannot tell which was first.

Butcher Knife: Hasn't been found to my knowledge. Used to kill the victim

Pocket Knife: Stained with blood, found in the victim's pocket. With forensics at the moment.

Crime Scene photo 1: Photo from the right side of the crime scene.

Crime Scene photo 2: Photo from the left side of the crime scene.

Joe's Statement: Something loud popped and he was blinded for ten minutes.

Profiles:

Mike: It's me, I carry my picture for, I really don't know. Not my best picture, though.

Phoenix Wright: The best defense attorney ever to grace Japanifornia. Has been kidnapped.

Apollo Justice: Defense Attorney for the kidnapping case. He seems to mistrust me.

Athena Cykes: Defense Attorney on my case. She is a psychologist and reads people's emotions better than Simon Blackquill.

Pearly: Spirit medium close to the agency. She seems kind of emotionally frail, but I can't tell.

Maya Fey: The suspect in the murder of Aaron. Head of the Kurain village.

Aaron Davis: The victim, don't know much about him yet.


End file.
